Pacto
by Ran Mouri
Summary: Tohma ha vendido su alma al mismisimo demonio, pero que pasara cuando es hora de cobrar? Al parecer no es el unico que necesitaba "un favor"


**Pacto   
Por Ran Mouri **

**El standard de normalidad en las oficinas de N.G. Un normal presidente, Seguchi Tohma. Su normal entrevistado… **

**"Debo confesar que el progreso del grupo es-" **

**"Silencio Tohma." Un profundo barítono lo interrumpió. El rubio guardo silencio de inmediato. Su compañero levanto una mano acariciando su cabeza, siempre sonriendo. **

**"Pequeño Tohma, no me citaste aquí por asuntos de la banda…y lo sabes." El presidente suspiro en una mezcla de resignación y éxtasis que difícilmente podía controlar. "Ahora dime." Continuo el hombre. "Que es lo que tanto te preocupa?" Los ojos de Tohma tomaron un dejo casi animal. **

**"Eiri-san encontró un nuevo amor… quiero que desaparezca." **

**"Que me darás a cambio." Sin decir una palabra el rubio abro su camisa, ofreciendo su pecho desnudo al otro hombre. Quien sonrió. "Cómo se llama el pequeño desgraciado?" Pregunto capturando las tetillas de Tohma entre sus dedos provocándole estremecimientos. **

**"Shindoh… Shindoh Shuichi." Murmuro sin aliento. Esas cálidas manos lo abandonaron, dejándolo desesperado. **

**"Lo siento pequeño-" Susurro el moreno en su oído. "Pero ese niño esta fuera de mi alcance." **

**Tohma quedo petrificado, su corazón se hundía y hacia pedazos…en su shock, jamas noto cuando su compañero abandono la oficina. **

***** **

**Suguru yacía de rodillas, su cabeza apoyada en el regazo de su amado príncipe, tanto trabajo le había costado encontrarlo… **

**"Suguru…" Murmuro su amo. Su voz profunda y vacía. **

**"Si, mi príncipe?" Pregunto el en un tono adorante. **

**"Sakano se retrasó." **

**"Quiere que valla por el amo?" Su única respuesta fue una picara sonrisa. Fujisaki suspiro tomando los delgados dedos de su amo en su boca, lamiéndolos con ardiente paciencia. **

**"Que es lo que quieres mi niño?" Sonrió su príncipe sus ardientes ojos color oro penetrando en su ser. Adoraba esos ojos…tan crudos y desinhibidos. No sabia que haría si esos ojos no lo observaran… **

**"Ha sido tanto tiempo mi señor…lo extraño." Susurro con reverencia. **

**"Sabes que ahora no hay tiempo."  
  
"Pero amo…"  
  
"En cuanto terminemos aquí…" Una sonrisa agradecida ilumino el rostro del muchacho. **

**"Lo amo mi prin…"  
**

**"Buenas noticias mi Príncipe!" Sakano entro interrumpiendo la silenciosa felicidad de Fujisaki. El muchacho no pudo evitar un gruñido, haciendo que la mano de su dueño bajara a su cabeza, instantáneamente calmándolo. Dorados ojos dándole la silenciosa orden de guardar silencio… Fujisaki no pudo evitar temblar… **

**"Que sucede Sakano?" El moreno dio una respetuosa reverencia. **

**"Seguchi Tohma esta casi listo… pronto habrá cumplido su cuota de 'favores'" **

**  
"Supongo que esperamos un ataque cardiaco pronto?" Sakano sonrió cruelmente. **

**"Es lo mas probable…Seguchi-san siempre se preocupa mucho y come tan poco!" Esto produjo una amplia sonrisa en cada uno, Fujisaki podía sentir una oleada de placer recorrerle la espina dorsal… amaba la risa de su dueño. Tan despiadada como solo el mismo podía ser… No por nada era el anticristo.… El oscuro demonio de los ojos de oro. **

**El mismo seria capas de cazar mil almas con sus manos desnudas para ver a su amo y señor sonriendo de esa manera. **

***** **

**"Que pasa Tohma!" Pregunto Ryuichi con tono preocupado. Su compañero había estado mas deprimido que de costumbre, sin comer, a solo cigarrillos y alcohol. **

**Eso lo preocupaba… **

**"Ryuichi…" Murmuro el rubio cansado. "No se que voy a hacer… ya no puedo luchar mas…"Dijo prendiendo un cigarro, Ryuichi recupero la madurez en su rostro tomando la mano de su tecladista. **

**"Es por Yuki-san? No te deberías preocupar tanto Tohma! Shu-chan puede cuidar muy bien de el!" El cantante pudo notar como ese comentario entristecía aun mas al rubio. "No quieres que Shuichi te ayude a cuidar a Yuki-san? Es un buen niño!" **

**Tal vez era el licor, tal vez la desesperación... pero en ese momento Seguchi Tohma y su famoso autocontrol se derrumbaron. **

**"Ryuichi!" Lloro amargamente. "Hice tanto por el...lo di todo! Por que ya no quiere estar conmigo Ryu-chan... hasta... dios, hasta vendí mi alma al demonio por el!!" **

**"Tohma, eso es algo muy serio sabes?" **

**"No me crees verdad?" Gruño Tohma abriendo su camisa, Ryuichi no podía creer lo que veía, justo en el área del corazón… su amigo tenia una profunda cicatriz… Una cicatriz con forma de cruz. **

**"Tohma…" Murmuro aun sorprendido. **

**"Estaba tan destrozado… rogué para que me ayudaran…les pedí que ayudaran a Eiri a volver a amar…" **

**  
"Si querías que te amara por que no lo pediste así?"  
  
"Por que no seria amor real… pense que con el tiempo el aprendería a amarme." **

**Un silencio pesado cayo sobre ellos. Ryuichi tenia sus brazos alrededor de su compañero, acariciando su espalda de forma reconfortante. **

**"Quiénes son ellos Tohma?" **

**"No puedo recordarlo… estuvo aquí hace solo una hora, pero no puedo recordar su rostro…solo." **

**"Solo?" **

**"Solo sus ojos… son rojos como la sangre y llenos de fuego, siento como si me quemara cada vez que los miro." **

**"Tohma…"**

**"Ryuichi… tiemblo cada vez que pienso en ellos… hace un par de años me daba asco solo verlos, pero ahora… ahora hasta sueño con ellos, mi cuerpo espera cada uno de sus toques…sus visitas…" **

**"…" **

**"Te sorprendí verdad? Debes pensar que soy un monstruo." **

**"No Tohma! No es eso! Si, me sorprende pero eres mi amigo! Jamas te cambiaría el trato!" Una sonrisa cansada ilumino el rostro del tecladista. **

**"Gracias Ryu-chan…" **

**"SEGUCHI-SAN! SAKUMA-SAN!" Shuichi entro corriendo hecho Chibi y vestido de banana. "Mou! Noriko-san dice que si no se aparecen ahora pondrá al Komagoro de Sakuma-san en una licuadora" **

**"NOOOOOOO KOMAGORO VOY A SALVARTE!!!" Un Chibi Ryuichi y un Chibi Shuichi corrieron en auxilio del conejo rosado. **

**Aun en el suelo Tohma no pudo evitar sonreír… Shindoh-kun era tan tierno, era una pena que se interpusiera en su camino. **

**Con un suspiro se levanto y se dispuso a seguirlos. **

***** **

**"NORIKO DEJA A KOMAGORO!! LO ESTAS LASTIMANDO!!" Ryuichi gemía desconsolado, su compañera alzaba a Komagoro en una mano y la licuadora en la otra. **

**"Nada de eso! Tu y Tohma se encierran en su oficina para hacer Yaoi y no me dejan ni grabarlos!" **

**"Créeme que cuando realmente hagamos Yaoi tu serás la primera en saber Noriko-san…"Sonrió Tohma a la tecladista. **

**"Mou! Nos conocemos hace tantos años y aun no se juntan?!?" Refunfuño Noriko haciendo un puchero. **

**"Gomen ne Noriko-san…"  
  
"NORIKO!! MI KOMAGORO!" **

**Tohma sonrió, adoraba tanto a los miembros de su banda, era realmente agradable ver que mientras Ryuichi vestido de Komagoro trataba de salvar su juguete, Shuichi vestido de porrista le daba ánimos… Hiroshi reía descontrolado y Sakano daba vueltas en el pasillo suplicando a los miembros de Bad Luck que entraran al estudio una vez mas donde K y Fujisaki esperaban muy molestos… esa era la felicidad que impulso a Seguchi Tohma a iniciar la compañía… **

**"TOHMA! Ayuda!" Grito Noriko "RYUICHI NO ME MUERDAS!!" **

**Se disponia ayudarla pero un agudo dolo en el pecho lo detuvo… Tan terrible era ese dolo que de su pecho se expandía a todo su cuerpo…obligándolo a ponerse de rodillas… **

**Mientras las tinieblas lo invadían vio tres pares de ojos color carmesí observándolo con detenimiento… **

**"SEGUCHI-SAN!?" **

***** **

**Se sentía tan tranquilo, flotando en un espacio vacío y oscuro. Estaba muriendo acaso? Que pasaría entonces con su empresa…su banda. … **

**Que pasaría con Eiri-san… **

**Que extraño… **

**Ya no le importaba nada… **

**'Seguchi-san!' Llamaba una voz dulce ¿despierte por favor Seguchi-san! Vuelva con nosotros!'' Una mano cálida tomo la suya y labios respiraban fuego a sus cansados pulmones…dándole la vida que el ya había rendido… **

**Abrió los ojos para encontrar un rostro infantil frente al suyo, esos labios aun fusionados en un beso, enormes ojos violeta observándolo con preocupación. **

**"Daijobu Seguchi-san?" Murmuro Shuichi contra sus labios. **

**"Ah…Hai." Contesto Tohma, sin poder comprender por que la proximidad del muchacho hacia su cuerpo arder por mas contacto. **

**"Que bueno! Nos había asustado!" Sonrió Shuichi poniéndose de pie. **

**"TOHMA!" Lloro Ryuichi emocionado. Lanzándose a los brazos del rubio. "NO NOS ASUSTES ASI!!!!" **

**"Gracias a Dios que Shindoh-kun sabia primeros auxilios!" Sonrió Noriko aliviada, Tohma solo asintió… confusión marcando todo su rostro… Shindoh-kun lo había salvado? Por que? Si todo lo que el hacia era hacerle la vida imposible! **

**"Maa…maa, el jefe debe estar muy cansado, por que no mejor se va a su casa Seguchi-san?" Sugirió Sakano, pero algo en su postura hablaba de desapruebo, sus normalmente azules ojos se teñían rápidamente de rojo… **

**"Buena idea! Voy por tu auto Tohma!!!" Sonrió Ryuichi tomando a Shuichi de la mano y arrastrándolo consigo fuera del edificio. **

**  
"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!!! NOS VEMOS SEGUCHI-SAN!!" Se despidió el vocalista de Bad Luck en forma de Chibi mientras volaba de la mano con Ryuichi… **

**"Un momento… Ryu-chan! TU NO SABES MANEJAR!!" Grito Noriko mientras corría tras ellos. **

**"Ahhhh…deberías agradecerle a tu suerte…Pequeño Tohma…" Esa profunda voz murmuraba en su oído, el rubio volteo para verse cara a cara con el productor de BD quien le sonreía de manera sombría, Fujisaki, su primo, observándolo con esos mismos ojos, mientras se acomodaba en el sofá a mirar la función… **

**Los dos con los ojos color sangre… **

**"O…Omae!" Murmuro perplejo, su cuerpo aun cálido por el supuesto beso que Shindoh-san le había dado no sabio como reaccionar con el demonio frente suyo… un demonio que atormentaba su cuerpo y alma y lo hacia disfrutar cada momento de esto. **

**"Sabes?" Pregunto el moreno besando su cuello. "Con estos mismo besos matamos a K hace un par de meses… Subimos tanto su presión que sencillamente no aguanto." Tohma no podía creer lo que oía, acababa de hablar con K ayer! **

**Como leyendo sus pensamientos Fujisaki lanzo una carcajada. **

**"Seguchi no seas ingenuo… Los que vendemos nuestras almas no morimos… solo obedecemos a quien nos la quito…" Al decir esto no pudo evitar un estremecimiento, la figura de su amo apareciendo en su mente… "Pronto aprenderás a amarlo tanto como nosotros Tohma…" **

**"Yes-…" Sonrió K acercándose a Fujisaki, una expresión de total adoración en su rostro. **

**"K-san…" Fujisaki sonrió mientras K se arrodillaba frente a el… dándole una mirada de reojo a Tohma continuo su explicación. "Yo tome el alma de K-san… y el amo me permitió conservarlo… lo mas probable es que Sakano te tome a ti…" **

**Sakano solo rió, desnudando a Tohma con facilidad… **

**"Prepárate…mi pequeño Tohma…" **

***** **

**Meses después… **

**"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA YUUUKI ES MUY MALO COMIGOOOOO!!!!" Lloraba Shuichi en la oficina… Por lo que Hiro había podido escuchar Yuki había dicho algo sobre el nuevo álbum de Bad Luck, el mismo álbum con el cual Shuichi había sacrificado casi su alma! Maldito Yuki… **

**"Maa…Shindoh-kun, tranquilo." Trataba de calmar Tohma… Por muy raro que le pareciera al guitarrista, hace meses que Tohma había cambiado su actitud sobre Shuichi, siendo mas amable y preocupado de el… **

**'Debe ser por que Shuichi le salvo la vida…' Penso Hiro sin darle mas importancia. **

**"No te preocupes Shuichi…" Aseguro Hiro con una sonrisa. "Te aseguro que Yuki se ira al infierno cuando se muera por hacerte llorar." **

**Contradiciendo todo lo que el había predicho, una sonrisa misteriosa ilumino el rostro de Shuichi…y por un momento creyó que sus tiernos ojos violeta se tornaban de un crudo tono dorado… **

**'Fujisaki quería superar la sombra de su primo…' **

**'Sakano quería olvidar…' **

**'K quería nunca sufrir por dinero…' **

**'Tohma darle esperanza al hombre que amaba…' **

**"Oye…" Todos en la habitación voltearon para ver a Yuki Eiri en la puerta, su mirada culpable y una rosa en la mano. "Lo siento…" **

**"Yuki!!" Sonrió Shuichi. **

**"Recoge tus cosas…vamos a cenar a un restaurante muy elegante…"  
**

**'Y Yuki?…' **

**  
"Hai!" Sin decir mas Shuichi recogió su chaqueta, despidiéndose de todos…cuando abrazo nuevamente a Hiro, lo hizo con la intención de cubrir su vista de los ojos color sangre que todos los demás en el estudio tenían… **

**Yuki Eiri iría al infierno… **

**"Lo se…" Murmuro en el oído de Hiro para tomar del brazo a su novio y salir felizmente a su lado. **

**'Yuki Eiri quería nunca perder mi amor…' Ojos dorado intenso brillaron en satisfacción… **

**  
~OWARI~ **

**Volver**


End file.
